


Lords of the sea

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John and Mycroft making fun of Sherlock, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, silly one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Inspiration: Lords of the Sea / Hugh Bonneville (Galavant soundtrack)If you don't know the song, go listen to it. It's so funny and Hugh is wonderful!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwJPDtR2IAo





	Lords of the sea

"Sherlock, are you all right?" John asks, looking at his friend who was slowly turning green.

The detective turns his gaze to look at the horizon. "Yes."  _I am not throwing up. I am not throwing up._

Not buying it, John argues. "No. You're green! But, but, but... You always wanted to be a pirate! How could you..." He turns quickly to look at Mycroft. "Is this for real?" Mycroft, occupied with his make-up and costume, simply smirks.

"Poor Sherlock. The sea is horrible here... The waves are..."

"Yes, yes, could we please stop talking about the waves..."

"But Sherlock, a bloody pirate!"

Offended, his friend protests coldly "I had no problem what so ever when I played on a beach or the wood."

"This is so funny..."

Getting out of the small cabin, his brother smiles "Doctor Watson, have I told you about the time we took the ferry to go to Calais and..."

'"Shut-up! Both of you!" The tension of the last 24h melt as John and Mycroft share a good laugh at Sherlock's expense.

Until Sherringford appears out of the mist and everything was serious once again...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Lords of the Sea / Hugh Bonneville (Galavant soundtrack)
> 
> If you don't know the song, go listen to it. It's so funny and Hugh is wonderful! 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwJPDtR2IAo>


End file.
